Bad Example
by Phanie-Chan
Summary: Paul and Dawn's children, Danny and Danielle, experiences funny things that should have been left alone. ThePerfectTwox3 has Ch.4 on her acccount. :Crackfic
1. Bad Boy

**A/N: Sorry, you guys! I totally forgot to put the disclaimer here. Hope you enjoy this one hell of a story! My cousin and I came up with this story, so give some credit to her. I'm sorry if there's some mistakes, I didn't bother double-checking it like usual. -**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. **

* * *

><p>One day Paul and Dawn got into a huge fight.<p>

"Ugh! You're such a fuckin' bastard, Paul!" she threw a plate at his face, but he dodged it just in time.

Paul growled and hid his face with his hands. "You're a bitch yourself!"

She held her fist tightly and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I can't believe you cheated on me!"

" But I just hugged her! What the hell's wrong with that, Dawn?" Paul sighed and shook his head.

Their son, Danny, their five-year old child curiously peeked at what the commotion was all about about. He whimpered at the sight of his parents throwing objects and screaming words he never knew.

"What does bitch and bastard mean?" Danny tilted his head innocently.

Both parents looked at each other with widened eyes. They panicked and whispered to each other. They didn't want to be a bad role model for their children especially in front of a toddler.

"Your father just called me a lady, that's all." She chuckled uneasily.

Paul nodded," And your mother called me a gentleman, son."

Their little boy understood what they meant and left their parents relieved.

~**The next day~**

"Oh, Paul! Do it faster!"

Danny was watching his favorite cartoon show while licking his chocolate ice cream until he heard muffled voices from his parents room. Small noises that involved 'oooh' and 'aaahs'.

He decided to ignore it, and continued watching the television at higher volume.

"Touch my titties!"

Danny wondered what her mother meant, but payed no attention once again.

"Suck my dick!"

The little boy decided to take action, frustrated for not being able to concentrate on his own business. Danny wanted to take matters into his own hands, so he went to the door just outside their room.

He could still hear the weird voices inside the room, louder than where he was. Danny didn't bother to knock on the door, but just turned the doorknob to see both of his parents covered by the bed-sheet.

"Dad, Ma. What are you doing? I can't watch the pikachu show!" he stamped his foot loudly, enough for the two to catch his attention.

Paul and Dawn quickly covered themselves with the sheet on the bed.

"I thought you locked the door, Paul!" Dawn hissed in his ear.

Paul glared at her and retorted, "No, I though you did!"

Danny looked at them with nonchalant expression. "What were you two mumbling all about? What does dick and titties mean?"

Both parents didn't know what to say.

"Honey, titties means hats and dick means coats.."

Paul groaned in agreement.

"Oooooh! Okay!" Danny had an 'o' shaped formed in his mouth, and closed the door behind him.

"Sooo, wanna continue?" Paul snaked his arm in Dawn's, dragging her closer to him.

Dawn giggled like mad and accepted.

They both did it again ,and continued where they left off.

**~The day after that~**

**~Thanksgiving~**

It was Thanksgiving, a holiday full of warmth and a reminder to Sinnoh's ancient past. Their relatives are coming over, and they are all preparing for the feast. The foods are almost finished, and everybody is almost ready.

Danny was running across the hall, looking for his dad. "Dad are you ready now?"

Paul was in the bathroom, shaving himself in front of the mirror. "No. Go wait downstairs for a bit." He shaved again and stopped to wince at the pain. There was a small line marked on his cheekbone."Shit. I cut myself, dammit."

Unknown by the unfamiliar words, he did what any kid would do. Ask. "What does shit mean?"

Surprised that his son was still there, he said it was a brand shaving cream he was using.

"Shit. That's a great name!" Danny grinned and ran downstairs to where his mom was at.

Paul shook his head and touched the cut. "I hope he forgets that sooner or later."

And that was a lie.

"Mom! Are you done yet?" Danny asked the same question he did before.

Danny watched as his mom was preparing the turkey, and cutting some vegetables. "Not yet, Danny. Please wait a little bit longer, sweetie."

The little boy huffed, his eyes locked at his mom's fine cut carrots.

"Oh, fuck. I accidentally did it again." She grabbed a band-aid out of the nearest shelf to wrap her bloody finger.

As always, he interrogated. "What does fuck mean?"

"Uh, it means ... stuffing the turkey!" Dawn sweat-dropped at her own response.

Danny blinked twice.

Then the door bell rang. The kid answered the door to his relatives and said,"Alright you bitches and bastards, put your dicks and titties in the closet, my dad is upstairs wiping the shit off his face, and my mom is in the kitchen fucking the turkey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it. <strong>

**I have high hopes that you guys loved it, huh?**

**criticism, compliments, and reviews are always welcome!**

**;)**


	2. Little Birdie

**A/N: You guys have no idea how happy I am right now! Well, since those who begged for another hilarious chapter of my story, you got what you wish for! I don't own this plot, but my friend told me about this; I cracked up myself. This is super funny, and I hope you're going to have yourself an extremely wonderful time reading one of the last sentences! Beware for this is very rude and dirty for those young reviewers. No worries this has no mentions of sex, but mentions some body parts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and this plot. **

* * *

><p>He sighed.<p>

One thing he hated about beaches was crowds. People mentioned him as a claustrophobic person, the one that never wants to be close with anyone. This person preferred being in an isolated area, so he searched around for one.

"Oh, fuck. This place is goddamn hot." He wore nothing, but red trunks as a swimwear. "I should go swimming, since I'm burning out here."

He looked over at the beach, and had a second thought in mind. Tons of people were splashing, having a great time.

"Never mind. Why did I ever go to the beach, anyway?" he asks himself with a scowl drawn on his face.

After a few hours of walking, searching for a perfect place to please himself, he finally found what he was looking for. "Ha, this is just right for me."

His whole body burned from the immense heat, so he took off his trunks and replaced it with a newspaper. He covered it with a newspaper just to cover his private spots just in case. Nobody was in sight, so he didn't care.

Soon enough, a voice from the distance was heard.

"Daddy, Mommy, can I make a sand castle in that spot?" he pointed to where the man was at.

Paul nodded, not bothering to look. "Just don't get into mischief, Dan."

Both of his parents were busy setting up some supplies, while Danny was headed to the nearby shore. He wasn't far from his guardians, so he was under safety from just a few yards.

Danny grabbed his shovel and bucket with him. He wanted to trick his parents just to see the man. Curiosity caught the little boy's attention of why a man was wearing nothing, but a scrap of paper covering his inner part.

The unknown man was closing his eyes, but not yet asleep.

The blue-haired boy looked down at him. "Sir, what's under the newspaper?"

"It's a birdie and never touch it," he replied with an angry tone, and went back to his usual state. The boy just stared at him with innocent eyes, but was soon changed to a mischievous deadly ones.

The stranger finally fell asleep into a deep slumber, and became unconscious of nothing.

"I wanna see the birdie."

**...**

Hours passed by the day, he woke up feeling massive pain around his private area. The doctors ask what happened, and all he remembered was the small boy he met at the beach.

"Are you serious?" asked one of the doctors, "I've never seen anything quite hideous in my entire life!" A memory popped into his mind at the scene.

The injured person shook his head from embarrassment. "Ugh, did anyone see the little boy besides me?"

Another doctor tapped his chin. "One of the paramedics knew him. I think they might even know him, or even know where he lives."

A nurse clicked her pen. "You're going to have a medical surgery on the lower area of yours."

"We have to cut a huge piece of chunk of it too!"

The man sat straight up from his bed and screamed. "_What the fuck? Hell, no!"_

**...**

Later after the incident happened, three cops arrived a at her house asking what he had done. He said,"Well I was playing with the birdy but then it spit this white stuff at me. I got really mad. So I broke it's neck, stepped on it's eggs, and burned it's nest."

"Hey, boy?" A black-haired cop called out.

Danny stared at him with a frightened expression.

"You're one hell of a kid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know. This one was way too much shorter! :'(**

**I hope you cracked up, though! I know this is SO frickin' dirty, and please don't fall off your chair.**

**Anyways, this is a Ikarishipping gift from me to you. I'm pretty sure it's June 28, right? I just want to do this early. BTW, I wanna know when's the oldrival, contest, and poke, anybody know? You can PM me, or just put it in your review. Also, do you guys want me to post up another story about Ikarishipping for their anniversary or something? It's going to funny with a tint of romance! **

**"Happy -coughbelated-Ikarishipping Day!" **

**Can I give you guys a favor? Can you vote in my poll, if that's not too much to ask for? It'll help decide which story to post up around next month! :D**

**Remember this. **

**Criticism, reviews, and compliment are always welcome.**

**Adios.**


	3. What A Pain

_A/N: Here I am! Away from my writer's block again._

_Anwayz, I came up with this idea when I was discussing ideas to this story, and my cousin from another country told me to do this. I know it's really nasty, perverted, and overall, sexually gross. If your little minds can't take it, then I suggest you should leave! x3_

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and plot._

* * *

><p>Danny had a little a twin sister named Danielle.<p>

She had her mother's blue shining orbs, and her father's lavender hair. Danielle was a mixture of her mother's and father's personality. Most of the time, she had that sweet personality of her mother's, but she also had that bitterness beneath that layer like Paul.

Although, there was one idiosyncrasy that she was born with.

Though there was one misfortune that Danny had been doomed to live with for the rest of his life. Not only could his sister be a killjoy at times, she was one heck sleep talker.

Ms. Gardenia heaved a sigh, and shook her head from the sight of the sleepy girl. Children from her third grade class snickered and giggled at the sound of her loud snoring.

"Why are you always sleeping?" he shook her from the shoulders. "'Sis, wake up!"

Her cute little figure remained undisturbed by his attention.

"Danielle, please wake up! This is science class not kindergarten," she told her. "Danielle Ballentine!" Gardenia smacked her ruler on her desk.

The little girl yawned, opening one tiny eye. "Um, yes?"

"Take a hall pass to the office, and I'll make sure you get there." The science teacher glared at her. "I'll be calling your mother right now." She rummaged through her drawers for her parent's contact number. "Oh, gosh. I think I threw it away, while grading the test papers." She slapped her forehead, and decided to ask her student instead. "What's your parent's cell number?" she asked. "Gosh, who the heck are you related to?" she added, making sure she didn't hear it.

Ms. Gardenia's face expression didn't look very pleasing, and Danny poked his sister hard.

"Um, her name is Dawna Marie Ballentine," she said. The teacher was surprised, not expecting the response. As Danielle was about to tell her the information she wanted about the contact number, her eyes were start to close. She was closing her eyes again, at the process of going back to where her position was...

Sleeping.

The teacher seemed happy that she actually responded, but back to her usual state of having frown.

"What's the cell number and name of your father?" she said.

However, the little girl didn't seen to pay any attention.

Ms. Gardenia cleared her throat. "What is the name of your father, who gave birth to your mother?" she asked again but more specific.

Her brother rolled his eyes, poking her harder than before. Danielle cringed at the force of the pencil, piercing her skin. She seethed at her brother, who seemed to be laughing instead of being irritated.

Danielle thought about it for a moment, and said, "Paul Ballentine."

Her teacher nodded in approval.

"I wonder what your mother would say, if she had another child like you born like this ?"she pondered out loud, but Danielle managed to hear her words while sleeping.

Danielle was fast asleep in her slumber, but was soon disturbed as she felt the pencil pushed against the side of her hip. The little girl's eyes popped wide open, and screamed the heck out of herself.

"What's the problem, Ms. Ballentine?" Gardenia was baffled by the unexpected outburst.

The little girl pulled her hair and shrieked again. "If you stick that thing in me again, I'm going to crack it in half!"

The teacher couldn't believe what she heard and fainted.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it was too short.<p>

Comment!


End file.
